<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommyinnit and Tubbo Information (explanation) by Sugarx_Bunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698746">Tommyinnit and Tubbo Information (explanation)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarx_Bunny/pseuds/Sugarx_Bunny'>Sugarx_Bunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mcyt MalexMale Ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#Tommyinnit #Tubbo #TubboxTommy #TommyxTubbo, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarx_Bunny/pseuds/Sugarx_Bunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo x Tommy = top tubbo and bottom tommy<br/>Tommy x Tubbo = top tommy and bottom tubbo</p><p>This Book will continue but it won't really be on the Info anymore just one shots of different ships</p><p>Tord x Tom = top tord and bottom tom<br/>Tom x Tord = top tom and bottom tord</p><p>These are examples of how ships work.<br/>The tops name in the relationship goes first and bottoms name last</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friend or Lover - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tommyinnit and Tubbo Information (explanation)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This all was said in a stream they did say it was weird yes. Tommy said as long as its not on Reddit he doesn't really care.</p><p>Tubbo said It's make believe , just like pretend. So Tommy and Tubbo are fine with people shipping them.</p><p>The only think tubbo and tommy doesn't like is, Don't say I'm wrong because they did say it they don't like people hating on the stans as well as they don't like everyone making a big deal about it.</p><p>That's the only thong they don't really like.</p><p>The face people hate comment and make fun of the ships Tommy x Tubbo and Tubbo x Tommy<br/>
is kinda over done.<br/>
There is no real reason for people to be making such a big deal over a ship.</p><p>People keep making the excuse" Oh, There Underage." yes they may be under age but this is Fan-fiction we are talking about not real life.</p><p>Many have hate commented on the stream because tommy and tubbo said they we're fine with it and didn't really care. Please don't do that, that's a really dumb thing to do.</p><p>Someone has said they look this ship up just to make fun of it.<br/>
That's not ok, things like this can be considered Cyberbullying. </p><p>There are no more excuses for haters of this ship to make up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This book will continue but it will be different it will contain malexmale ships<br/>And other notes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>